Ghacrow
Ghacrow also known as Wrochlow is the largest city in Darnussia, and the capital of the State of Alkavon. During the Second Darnussian Civil War, after the heavy fighting, Ghacrow was completely gutted and destroyed, with virtually the entire population becoming displaced as a result. It was completely rebuilt, and is once again the largest city in Darnussia. Ghacrow contains large amounts of displaced peoples from Merenburg. Due to the growth of the city much of the former area that was destroyed in the civil war was re-taken. Ghacrow became the site of the Dorvish-led State Commissariat "Darnussia and Narikaton" and became a hub of travel, trade and commerce of the Dorvish-led reconstruction effort. The Dorvish invested a considerable amount of money into Ghacrow becoming the "Juwel von Städten" (Luthorian: Jewel of Cities) a testament to Dorvish engineering efficiency and ability. Generalkommissar Wolfdietrich Hengstler, the governor of Alkavon, and Hauptkommissar Marius Heldt, the direct "Mayor" of Ghacrow, was instrumental in the development of the city and was responsible for much of it's development. History The rebuilt Ghacrow is now centered eleven miles from the original downtown in the former exurb of Grinsbur has effectively replaced Ghacrow, officially becoming capital of Alkavon in 2637, replacing Wrochlow (where the civil government had retreated during the war). Grinsbur had mostly burnt to the ground during the war, but the rubble of old Ghacrow had permanently shifted the flow of the Crow River nearby, and Grinsbur's ashes were easier to clean than the concrete and steel of Grachow's demise. Most people today refer to the former city as "Ancient Ghacrow" or "Old Ghacrow" Grinsbur's surviving Provincial College became the heart of the University at Alkavon, which was now located near the center of town, rather than at the outskirts. The Imperial University was the only portion of New Ghacrow which received funding from the Union Republic or Imperial governments - the rest of the money to rebuild the city was raised by the Alkavon state government and private investment. Greater Ghacrow occupies approximately 45% of the land area of Old Greater Ghacrow did, with about 33% of new Ghacrow's city and suburbs covering areas that were part of Old Greater Ghacrow before the War. Despite the significantly smaller land footprint, Greater Ghacrow has a significantly greater density, due to larger and more numerous skyscrapers, and the lack of a historical district. It has high numbers of working class living in cheaply-built high-rise apartments. Economy Ghacrow is the site of a major port of Narikaton and Darnussia, it was renovated and restored by the State Commissariat "Darnussia and Narikaton" and subsequently upgraded by the Narik and Darnussian government. Ghacrow is also the site of a station of the Northern Council which means that a lot of international trade is headed out of Ghacrow and her ports, the Dorvish businesses in Narikaton and Darnussia have also taken to Ghacrow as their home for their headquarters. Corporations such as Ebner AG, Artanian Defense Group and BismarckPaulus AG all have headquarters in Ghacrow and have lead to a revival of the city. Gallery Ghacrow_destroyed.jpg|Ghacrow as it looked two years after the Civil War ended, with fires still burning in the bowels of the city. Ghacrow1.jpg|Middle-class suburbia Ghacrow2.jpg|Skyline Ghacrow3.jpg|''Malvern Apartments'' Ghacrow4.jpg|Working-class tenements